


No Net Necessary

by misura



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Background Kaz Brekker/Inej Ghafa, Fluff, Gen, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Inej's reunion with her parents.





	No Net Necessary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovebeyondmeasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/gifts).



"When I walk the wire, when I throw a knife - it's for entertainment," her father said. "Your mother and I, we perform to entertain, not to kill."

Inej bent her head. They had embraced her. They had told her how happy they were to see her alive.

They had not pressed her to tell them of all the things that had happened to her, and she had not told them. _Maybe some day,_ she had told herself. _Some other day, I will tell them._

_Today, let me simply be happy._

Now, it seemed the Saints would not answer her selfish prayers.

"We're too old to change that now, Inej," her mother went on. Inej wondered if she and Kaz would ever grow so close that they would finish each other's thoughts, know without a single look or word what the other was thinking.

She wasn't sure how often they would even see one another, with her out at sea, on _The Wraith_ and Kaz back in Ketterdam, putting together his schemes.

_We'll find a way._

"Still, we'll do what we can," her father said, picking up the thread. "We can gather information. Names. Places. We won't take any foolish risks - your friend was quite clear about that, but we want to help."

"We're so proud of you. Of this tremendously brave young woman you have become." Her mother embraced her again, as if Inej had never killed, had never gotten her hands dirty. As if she had never done anything wrong, anything she should be ashamed of.

And Inej realized the Saints had answered her prayers after all - or perhaps she had never needed to ask their help in this in the first place, because her parents' love was just that strong.

"Mind," her father said, "I'm not quite sure about this young man of yours yet."

Inej felt her body stiffen. _Kaz? They don't like Kaz?_ True, Kaz would be nobody's idea of charming, or handsome, but he was hers.

"Peace, Inej." Her mother's arms tightened around her. "You must permit your father a little bit of silliness. You know it's simply his way to express his joy. We Suli - we tease those we love. Don't tell me you haven't teased this Kaz of yours, too, if only to remind him that you're not to be won by nothing more than a sweet smile and a handful of compliments."

Inej tried to imagine Kaz smiling sweetly at anyone. Compliments weren't exactly Kaz's stock in trade either, for all that he wasn't above using a bit of flattery where he judged it necessary.

"Perhaps I've teased him a little bit every now and then," she admitted. "When he asked for it."

"There, you see?" her mother said. "You love him, and it would take a far greater idiot than your father not to see that he loves you every bit as much as you love him. What sort of parents would we be if we weren't delighted by that?"


End file.
